


Condition

by orphan_account



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i got the premise from when jimmy spoke to brad tolinski, in 2003, about climbing onto an a/c unit and out looking at nyc. the dynamics are inspired by ledbythreads' oneshot, poppies. i hope you don't mind my taking this into my own words. if so, i can delete it! and i hope i don’t seem unforgivably foolish for the intonation of hope here. it was written with conviction. maybe too much but that’s just my way <3





	Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [‘Pack’ and other drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099356) by [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads). 

Wisps of awareness tug John’s consciousness - the sense of a window open. Sticky air tends to agitate him but now his heart beats sluggish. Unwilling. 

It’s weird to be in this room with Jimmy - or where Jimmy had been. Some time ago? Time distorts nowadays, flows fast sometimes, oozes out at others.

John says Jimmy's name but there is no answer. He's not surprised that the A/C unit supports Jimmy nine stories up. Only wonder at the opposite windows winking light. Only that stress fractures more effortlessly than fists to jaws. He hooks his fingers through Jimmy’s belt loops. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got the premise from when jimmy spoke to brad tolinski, in 2003, about climbing onto an a/c unit and out looking at nyc. the dynamics are inspired by ledbythreads' oneshot, poppies. i hope you don't mind my taking this into my own words. if so, i can delete it! and i hope i don’t seem unforgivably foolish for the intonation of hope here. it was written with conviction. maybe too much but that’s just my way <3


End file.
